Timeline of events
The following is a chronological timeline of significant events in the Parallax storyline. Events in italics are referenced or discussed, but do not fully appear in the comic. Before Chapter One *Dan Rogers works with Walt and his group, but leaves for an unknown reason. *'Lomax Torchstone moves to Silverdalen with his family.'' Chapter One: Up Is the Only Way *Lomax first meets Dan, his physics teacher after being late to his first day of class. *Dan gives Lomax a box, which is later shown to contain the Pink Raiment. *First appearance of Lomax's recurring drowning dream. *Lomax puts on the raiment for the first time, albeit accidentally, and call Dan for help. Chapter Two: Pierced by Starlight *News of a seven-year-old girl is mysteriously found dead west of Silverdalen at an excavation site. shown on TV *Walt's first appearance. *Dan brings Lomax to his house, where Lomax finds a unique ring. Dan claims that it is his wedding ring. *Dan explains the raiment, Matterhorners, and other things. *While wearing the raiment, Lomax notices that Dan's legs appear to be fading out of existence. *A Matterhorner is detected in the forest west of Dan's house by a device of Dan's. He quickly takes Lomax there. *Lomax's first encounter with a Matterhorner. *As Lomax lies helpless, a mysterious voice gives him words to recite. Weakly, he follows through, and summons ''Klinga''; the Matterhorner is destroyed. Chapter Three: Hazy *First appearance of Lotta and Sosanna. *Walt is more fully introduced as, at the very least, someone monitoring energy wavelengths from the raiment/Matterhorners. *Dan's device detects another Matterhorner in an abandoned industrial district. Dan calls Lomax and instructs him to go there. *Lomax easily dispatches the Matterhorner, but is attacked by a mysterious woman wearing a Purple Raiment. Dan appears, preventing any further altercation. *Dan appears to be fading a bit more. *Dan explains some of his past with the female's group, presumably meaning Walt, and that he was once an associate of the mystery woman. *Dan first learns of his disappearing legs. *In the solitude of Dan's bedroom, Dan's ring begins to glow. A shadowy apparition of Master Ari appears from it, expressing a concern with Dan's actions. *It is implied that Dan is working with Ari for the sake of his brother, Marcus. Chapter Four *Lomax's drowning dream has changed: Dan appears instead of Mr. and Mrs. Torchstone, and the events within the dream have changed. *Lomax attends school for the first time since breaking his arm in Chapter Two. *Dan and Lomax detect a matterhorner in Central Park. *First appearance of Lewi Kazinsky, then seemingly a background character and labeled by fans as "Hot Dog Guy" (due to his being a hot dog vendor). *While fighting the matterhorner, Lomax is teleported to a dangerous height. However, he is caught by a flying Lewi, who is thus revealed to possess the Blue Raiment. *Together, Lomax and Lewi defeat the matterhorner. *Dan's fading condition has gotten much worse, as seen by Lomax and Lewi. *Lewi invites Lomax to tag along with him. Dan, suspicious, encourages Lomax to accept in order to keep an eye on him. Lomax and Lewi tell each other their backstories with their respective raiments. Chapter Five * Category:Reference